


The Brother

by Soramizu



Series: The Ocean [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森决心去找迪克学习如何接受布鲁斯对他的爱，然而迪克已经有一名学生了





	

**Author's Note:**

> 已经不知道自己在写什么系列  
> 迪克各种姿势助攻，不愧是蝙蝠洞的妈

杰森这次没做什么梦，差不多中午他就醒了。布鲁斯抱着他，不过还在睡，他在布鲁斯的怀里能闻到须后水和古龙水的味道。这让他想起小时候，他还又矮又瘦的时候布鲁斯会把困得爬不上楼的他抱起来放到床上，那时候他真想说布鲁斯可不可以留下来陪我睡一觉，我爸从来没有陪过我。  
现在布鲁斯陪他睡了，但他已经不是孩子了。他也不再对布鲁斯的身上有儿子对父亲的渴求，他过了那个年纪，也不会太去想父母的事，布鲁斯于他是现在一个爱慕的对象，而不是父亲。  
“……你知道我小时候很想让你陪我睡吗？”他小声说，声音埋在布鲁斯的怀里。“我希望你能多陪陪我，陪我一起睡，我爸从来没那么做过。可以的话我想真的叫你爸爸……  
“……可是我死了啊……”  
他知道布鲁斯睡得很熟，他不怎么担心他会听见。他没再多说，这是他的创伤，他不想去想，于是直接跳过了这些。三年后他从历代罗宾里最瘦小的一个变成了最高最壮的一个，那时候他十八岁，他成年了，变成了一个火药桶，销毁等于爆炸，坏人直接就地打死。一个街头长大的孩子知道什么方式才能真正的终止罪恶，越线也无所谓，他可以保护更多的人，更多的孩子……比如像他这种的人。  
当然啦，这样蝙蝠侠肯定会来找茬的。然而他不可能不爱他，虽然他觉得被抛弃了，他愤怒，他曾经把提姆和达米安打成重伤，然而他还是不可能不爱他。  
大概布鲁斯也一样吧。至少他看见洞里的那件制服的时候，他知道布鲁斯没有忘记过他，至少没有忘记过他。  
不过他还是拼命地否决自己的想法。如何让他相信一件事情，只有亲眼见到才行。可是布鲁斯给了他戒指，大概也告了白，但他还是不相信……或者不想相信。  
他甚至不知道他刘究竟还需不需要爸爸的床前故事。  
布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯。  
他爱他，疯狂爱他，无论是从身体上还是精神上都爱他。可能有一点残存的对于过去所渴望的父爱存在，但几乎全部的，都是单纯对布鲁斯·韦恩的爱。  
他决定起床，然后给迪克打个电话。  
“嗨，小翅膀？”  
“迪基。”他说。“帮我个忙。”  
“什么？”  
“教我怎么看别人的小动作。”  
“呃……可以是可以，不过我更多的是天生的感觉哦？”  
“没关系，能有多少是多少。”  
“那我去找你吗？”  
“明天我去找你。”他说。“顺便……教我一些别的，比如怎么表达……之类的。”  
“……你喜欢上谁了吗？”  
“我知道你听的出来，所以别问了。”  
“……布鲁斯在你那里？”  
“……去你妈的格雷森。”  
“注意语言，杰森，毕竟我才是给他上情感教育课的人。”  
现在杰森想摔电话了。这意味着迪克知道一切，布鲁斯告诉他了一切，去他妈的他还以为这是只有两个人的秘密——  
“听着，杰森，我只说一次，你听不听得见我不管。”迪克的声音传来。“布鲁斯很爱你，他自从你死了之后变得阴郁，他认为是他害了你，他没有保护好你。达米安回来后他好了些，但是他跑来向我求助这还是第一次。”  
“……所以你他妈的都知道了？”  
“他告诉我了，全部的事。”迪克说。“他记得一切，他问我你还记得以前的时候吗，我以前好像并不是现在这样。他问我怎么样才能回到过去的时候，可以和你快乐地相处时的样子。”  
“……你说什么？”杰森的表情扭曲了。“他，跑去找你？”  
“嘿……这没什么。我是说，我知道他很爱你，但是……嗯，我最了解他。”迪克试图把两件事分开说。“总之，他这一年每周都会来找我一次。你的死对他的打击仅次于他父母的那次……让他能全心接受你的复活和变化并不容易。总之，最近效果不错，他对我说起你的时候像个正常人了，而不是个把宝藏揣着生怕别人看见的老财主。”  
“……他还说了什么？”  
“嗯……我不知道。”迪克犹豫了下。“不过他有问我你最近喜欢吃什么，喜欢干什么，我就觉得他大概是时候——”  
“杰森。”  
杰森一个激灵，立刻按掉了电话。  
“和迪克打电话？”  
“……你真是什么都知道。”他撇嘴，对这件事他实在是生不起气来。“你都告诉他了？”  
“是。”  
“所有的？”  
“除了昨天的。”  
“幸好你没告诉他，不然我这辈子都要被他嘲笑死了。”  
“杰森，我想说——”  
“老头子。”杰森深吸一口气，举起左手。“你认真的，对吗？”  
“对。”布鲁斯也举起他的手，他们戴着同款戒指。“我认真的，杰森。”  
“你知道我疯。”  
“你那是气疯的。”  
“我去你妈的。”  
“我知道你不相信。”布鲁斯说。“没关系，我会把你担心的害怕的都解决掉，直到你相信为止。”  
“……迪基鸟的课程可真有效，我都分不清现在的你到底是哥谭宝贝还是蝙蝠侠了。”  
“只是布鲁斯而已。”他说。“其实很难，我强迫自己去接受我的曾经。”  
“那是我一生中最棒的一天。”  
“就是那个时候。”布鲁斯笑了。“你活蹦乱跳的像只猴子。”  
“迪基还特别生气地跑过来找你算账。”  
“然而你们还是一起出去了。”  
“然后我给他起外号叫迪基鸟，他给我起外号叫小翅膀。我有两次差点掉下去他都抓住了我。”  
“我都不知道这个。”  
“我们还路过热情杂志拍摄地，他把我的眼睛都遮住了。”  
“……曾经很快乐。”  
“曾经……的确，很快乐。”  
“其实我还没有完全……呃，毕业。”布鲁斯说，他稍微犹豫了下。“迪克让我拿出百分之五的那一面去面对你，说这样会直接些，很有效。”  
“你他妈都会说笑话了，何止有效。”  
“我还在继续尝试接受我以前的样子。”  
“可是我回不去了。”  
“杰森。”  
“我曾经希望你陪我睡，因为我爸从不会那样。”他耸耸肩。“现在我希望你陪我睡，纯粹是因为我爱你而已。”  
“你已经不需要上什么表达课程了，这不是能说出来吗。”  
“……去你妈的布鲁斯·韦恩。”他下楼去，把洗好的衣服塞进烘干机。他现在后悔说那句话了，妈的他自己鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。  
“杰森。”  
“我得去。”他对布鲁斯说。“你去学习接受过去的自己，我也得去……学习接受你。”  
他觉得迪克大概要被烦死了，他们一个试图解开心结回到以前的或者是让性格好一点，一个试图接受别人爱自己的事实。迪基鸟可真是蝙蝠洞的妈妈，不光要带孩子，还得管他们的心理健康。  
“杰森。”  
“又干嘛？”他有点不耐烦。  
“我想知道你相不相信我的话。”他说。“我不知道你信多少。”  
“我信你爱我。”他说。“大概爱百分之二十吧。”  
“我说百分之百你信吗？”  
“把你身边的绯闻解决了再说吧，韦恩女郎不是都排到明年了吗？”  
“我马上就要把牵完最后一位小姐的手了。”布鲁斯好像在憋笑，这让杰森有点不爽。“明年没有，我并没有预定什么人。”  
杰森有种不好的预感。  
“我要带你去。”  
“你能放过我吗，我怕我在那种场合给你说一堆不得不消音的话。”  
“不能。”  
杰森的脸太不争气，一下就红了。  
“我以为你能感觉到一些变化，或者发现我最近绯闻少了之类的。”  
“……抱歉啊我从来不关心那个。”他坐下倒了杯可乐。“看了堵心。”  
“嫉妒。”  
“没有。”  
“你这段时间心情都不好，所以没关注。”  
“我昨天还以为妈蛋的我们要结束了。上个月我差点就说了，结果我怂了。”  
“上周我去给你定戒指了，顺便去问了问迪克我该怎么办。”  
“你他妈把上床这事儿都告诉他了？！”  
“嗯。”  
“你还嗯！”  
“他告诉我该怎么做，他说做你做最想的，别掩饰，别总觉得你就是蝙蝠侠。”  
“所以你去定了戒指。”  
“虽然我的状态还不大好，说实话回去的时候我经常还是那样，但是我觉得不能再拖了。”布鲁斯轻轻抚摸他的手，抚摸那枚戒指。“我感觉到你的心情十分不好，你对我们之间的事情不抱任何期望。这都怪我，我知道，迪克也在努力，至少我要让自己在作为父亲和家人，还有恋人的时候合格一些。”  
杰森觉得他应该和迪克绝交一个月然后再请他吃顿饭，顺便揍一顿这个间谍。  
“你真打算……带我去什么舞会晚会？”  
“嗯。”  
他绝望地闭上了眼。  
“我能感觉到蝙蝠崽的视线正在灼烧我。”  
“慢慢来，没事的。”  
“我他妈的跟你去一次你就出柜了行吗！”  
“我可以说我是双性恋。”  
杰森翻了个白眼。那他算啥？傍大款傍上布鲁斯·韦恩的小白脸？  
“不着急，杰森，我们慢慢来。”布鲁斯说，他正在冲他笑，有点像以前那样。“我们可以从约会开始。”  
“……我真不知道你是脑子里那个区域出了问题才会爱上我。”  
“你不也是吗？”  
“该死的我那很复杂！”  
“我也是。”布鲁斯看着洗碗机陷入思考。“你回来有一段时间了，我突然发现你长大了，不只是身体上，我无法把你当做曾经的孩子去看待了。对我来说你就像是一个新的存在，以一个成年人的身份存在。”  
“你看着洗碗机干嘛，那又不是我。”  
“迪克说要是看着对方说不出来就看着别的说。”  
那他是不是得夸夸那只鸟，他成功了。  
“……我恨你，特别恨你，怨你，但是我忘不掉我爱你，最后就——”  
“杰森，你也在盯着可乐说话。”  
“我去你妈的你打断我了，还有这不是你说的迪基教你的方法吗？！”  
“我明白你什么意思了。”布鲁斯扭过脸来。“那我们去约会吗？”  
“……你说啥就是啥。”  
“嗯？”  
“……是，主人。”


End file.
